Toss Of A Coin
by LE McMurray
Summary: After an accident John finds himself in an alternate world - or is he. Could Atlantis have been all a strange dream?


Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This story attacked me and wouldn't let go until I finished it. Unusually for me it's John-centric.

This has an unusual pairing – though I have put them together before.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Be careful," Rodney said making John frown as he flew the Jumper, "If we get too close, I can't tell what'll happen."

"Thanks for that advice, Rodney," John replied wryly, "I didn't hear you the first hundred times you said it."

Ronon chuckled from his seat as he watched the large swirl that filled the Jumper viewscreen; he turned and shared an amused look with Teyla as Rodney continued to murmur about staying back from the anomaly in front of them. They were sitting in their usual formation in the small ship, John was piloting with Rodney sitting at the console behind him. Teyla sat in the co-pilot's seat with Ronon behind her. It was familiar and any time it changed they all felt unsettled.

"Teyla, Ronon," Rodney turned to them suddenly, "I need you to take some readings on the..." he trailed off as something on his screen pulled his attention away from the Ancient device they were carrying and waved at it for the other two.

Teyla smiled as she and Ronon took up position reading off the two screens for Rodney as he nervously watched the readings on the Jumper computer. They knew this was why they'd been brought along on this mission.

"Rodney," Teyla called, "There appears to be a spike of energy. It is growing with each second."

"Damn," Rodney moved over to check the readings and gasped, "John, get us away from this thing now."

John turned the Jumper but before he could get far enough away the anomaly let out beam of energy hitting the small ship. John cried out as he was struck in the chest and thrown backwards out of his seat. As he landed on the floor he heard Teyla call his name before everything faded into blackness and silence.

Beep

Beep

Beep

John winced as consciousness imposed itself on him meaning he felt the pain in his chest and back. He focussed on the steady beeping of what he knew was a heart monitor meant he was back on Atlantis and in the infirmary. He listened to see if he could hear which members of his team, if any, had stuck around till he woke up and was disappointed to hear nothing. Forcing open his eyes John stared at the room he was in, this wasn't the infirmary.

"Where am I?" John murmured as he pushed himself to sit up, ignoring the pain that shot through him as best he could. He managed to sit up, disconnecting himself from the machines before he tested his legs.

"What do you think ye're doin'," a familiar voice snapped making John turn guiltily to the door.

"Carson?" he breathed in astonishment knowing this couldn't be right, Carson was on Earth.

"Now how did you know my name?" Carson asked in confusion before he shook his head, "On second thoughts why don't you answer my first question and tell me what you think ye're doin'?"

"I'm fine," John waved him away, "Just need a few minutes..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence or stand up as Carson efficiently moved him to lie back against the pillows, John's head was spinning and he decided staying put was a good idea for the moment.

"Now stay put or I'll tie you to the bed," the doctor told him with a slight grin.

John nodded, knowing Carson would actually carry out his threat even if it was made in jest, "What happened?"

"You were hit by a car," Carson explained, checking the IV that John hadn't got around to pulling out, "You're extremely lucky. No broken bones, no internal bleeding all you have is a collection of bruises which will be painful, so just rest for a while."

"Fine," John muttered, trying to move to a more comfortable position.

Carson smiled, "If you're feeling up to it your wife is waiting outside."

"My what?" John demanded, hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Your wife, you know the lovely young woman you put a ring on," Carson shook his head, "Maybe I should re-check for a concussion."

John continued to just stare at him and Carson frowned.

"You don't remember being married?" Carson asked, pulling out his penlight and shining it in John's eyes.

"I'm divorced," John replied shortly.

Carson raised an eyebrow, "Well, you can tell her that. She's outside and I doubt I'll be able to get past her."

"Let her in then," John shrugged then wished he hadn't, maybe she'd have some answers for him.

Carson nodded and disappeared, leaving John alone to wonder what Nancy would say when she walked in; especially since he was sure they were divorced. She could have just said they were still married to get info on his condition but he didn't think she cared that much.

x

John closed his eyes trying to get things straight in his head; he'd been on the Jumper with McKay, Ronon and Teyla investigating an anomaly which Rodney and Zelenka had spent an entire morning, including the morning staff meeting, geeking out about.

Then there'd been a flash of light and....

"John, thank God you're alright."

John turned to the woman coming towards him and stared in complete confusion, getting even more confused as she kissed him.

"I was so worried," Jeannie continued, her hand holding his showing a gold band on her finger, "I had to take a cab because I couldn't drive here."

"Jeannie?" he finally managed to say staring at his friend's sister as she sat holding his hand.

"Are you okay?" Jeannie gently touched his cheek, "Dr Beckett said you're fine with just some bruises."

"Jeannie?" John asked again.

She frowned, "I'll be right back, honey. Just rest."

As she disappeared John shook his head, "Honey?"

x

"Dr Beckett," Jeannie caught him before he returned to her husband's room, "He's acting strangely. Is there something...something..."

"Mrs Sheppard," Carson soothed moving her to a nearby seat, "He hit his head pretty hard and it's possible that it's caused a temporary amnesia. My advice is to take him home and expose him to his normal life."

Jeannie shook her head, "He knew me but he seemed astonished to see me there. As though I'm simply someone he met once or twice and not..." she trailed off, "I'm just scared, Dr."

Carson rested his hand on her shoulder, "Listen to me, take your husband home and just let him find out things for himself. Treat him the way you always do and it'll come back to him."

Jeannie sighed before taking a deep breath and standing up, "Thank you."

* * *

John sat in the taxi trying to work things out. This had to be an Alternate universe but he couldn't work out how he'd ended up here and the others hadn't – then again they might have ended up somewhere else if they'd switched places with themselves.

He decided for the moment he was the only one who'd switched places otherwise he'd go crazy thinking where they could be. He had his own problems just now, the major one being the fact that his friend's sister, who to him was married with a daughter to someone else, was sitting holding his hand in hers.

John thought back to a few years ago when he'd attended a lecture given by Daniel Jackson concerning what to do if you found yourself in an Alternate universe – something that could only happen in his job.

"If you're in a world where you're not the only version of yourself," Daniel had told them, "Explain fast and use every piece of knowledge you have on the people in front of you to get them to believe you. However, if you find you've swapped placed with yourself in an alternate universe my only advice is to play along for as long as you can until you know who you can trust."

John looked at the woman beside him, she was pale and John could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

Play along, he remembered Daniel's words and knew for now it was all he could do.

x

"What the hell?" John demanded as the taxi drew up to a large house, the house he'd grown up in "Why are we here?"

Jeannie chuckled and squeezed his hand, "Because we live here. Come on; let's get you inside and resting as per doctor's orders."

John nodded, following her inside and through the hall wondering why he'd move back in to this place when he'd wanted to run away from it all his life.

Jeannie motioned him into the conservatory, "Sit down, John. I'll make us some tea then you can ask me anything you want."

John sat onto the couch and stared out across the garden wondering where things changed for the John Sheppard who lived in this world compared to him. He wondered if the other John was happy but most of all he wondered how he'd ended up married to Jeannie McKay.

When he got home and Rodney found out about this John knew he wouldn't hear the end of it.

x

Jeannie entered the kitchen and pushed her hand through her hair, John was being so distant and strange. She was trying to stay calm and relaxed but the whole day was finally catching up with her.

When the phone rang Jeannie composed herself and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Jeannie, its David," the voice from the other end said, "Is he okay?"

Jeannie sighed, "He's fine, mostly. Cuts and bruises and the doctor says he has amnesia. He was _extremely_ shocked we were married and that we live here."

"Do you want me to come over?" David asked concern in his voice, "It'll only take a few hours."

"David, you're not flying here to arrive in the middle of the night," Jeannie laughed, "But thanks for the offer. I'll keep you updated."

"Tell him I'll come over when I get home," David told her.

Jeannie smiled at the concern in her brother-in-law's voice; something a few years ago wouldn't have been so obvious, "I will. We'll see you soon."

Hanging up Jeannie started making tea, she'd been terrified when the hospital called telling her John had been in an accident. Jeannie wanted to wrap her arms around him and not let go but he was so cold towards her just now. Jeannie picked up her phone and contemplated calling her own brother but decided against it. He would only complain that it wasn't the agreed time and since John was fine why was she bothering him. He'd be calling her tomorrow anyway.

"Okay," Jeannie said to the kitchen, "Make tea and go back in."

x

John looked up as Jeannie re-entered the room; she handed him a mug before settling on the couch beside him, curling her feet beneath her.

"Who was on the phone?" John asked as casually as he could.

Jeannie smiled slightly, "David, I called him from the hospital. He's going to come in a few days when he gets back from his meeting in Boston."

John nodded; he sipped his tea as he thought what to say to her.

"You can ask me whatever you want," Jeannie told him softly, "I don't mind."

John mused over the questions that were assaulting his mind, "How did we...meet?"

Jeannie laughed, "Okay, probably the best place to start. You remember Eddie and Fran Howard, right?"

John nodded, "I used to work on planes with Eddie when I was a kid, I visit them every so often."

"Well their daughter Cat was my room-mate while we were in college," Jeannie explained, sipping her tea, "I'd just broken up with my boyfriend and I was really depressed so Cat dragged me home with her."

John frowned; he remembered thinking about going to see Eddie just after Afghanistan but the coin had come up with no – looks like it came up heads here.

"So we met there?" John mused, thinking how many times he'd used a coin when he couldn't decide what to do.

She nodded placing her mug on the table Jeannie stood and started to pace the room, "Yeah. I was depressed after the huge fight with my ex and you were trying to decide if you're future lay with the Air Force after Afghanistan," she didn't see his look of surprise that she knew about that as she continued, "Anyway, Cat wasn't feeling well one day and by that night she was in hospital getting her appendix out. It was my birthday and you took me out for the day, that night we kissed goodnight then..." she trailed off and John was amused to see a slight blush cover her cheeks, "I didn't expect anymore than that one night but you kept coming back."

John smiled at her bashfulness in telling the story, "Are you hungry?"

Relief covered Jeannie's face, "I'll order a pizza and we can talk some more."

x

After dinner John wandered around the house he'd grown up in wondering why he would move in here when he'd spent so much time trying to run away from it. It hadn't changed much bit there were certain things he noticed as being Jeannie's influence on the decor. Jeannie was on the phone again, he'd worked out she was sorting out things from her work giving him some time alone to sort out his head.

He was sure he'd somehow transferred universes because of the anomaly they'd been studying, "Last time I let you talk me into something like this, McKay," John muttered to himself.

Continuing on into what had always been his mother's study John smiled to see that it was obviously used by Jeannie, he was finding this whole thing strange but there was something extremely comforting being here. A picture on the wall caught his eye and John found himself staring at a wedding picture. Jeannie looked radiant in her white gown while he was wearing a smart suit. At his side stood his father and brother while at Jeannie's side stood Rodney.

"Now I just need to talk to you," John spoke to the picture of his friend, "If anyone can work this out it's you."

He heard Jeannie hang up the phone but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the wedding picture. When he'd married Nancy he'd been young and stupid, now apparently he was older and stupid. Then again from what he'd been told they'd been married for over three years and were happy.

"Hey," Jeannie said from behind him making John jump a little, "I'm going to go get some sleep. You should too."

"Sure," John nodded before frowning wondering how to phrase his next thought but Jeannie pre-emptied it.

"I'll sleep in one of the guest bedrooms," Jeannie told him, stopping him speaking again, "Dr Beckett said you need to be in familiar places. You'll sleep where you always sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am," John said watching her as she left the room, this was confusing as hell.

* * *

"_So, have a good night?" John asked, dropping onto the couch beside Jeannie wrapping his arm around her shoulders._

_Jeannie snuggled against him, "I did. Thanks for dragging me out tonight; unfortunately I'll have to finish my report for work now."_

"_Do it tomorrow morning," John kissed her forehead as he slid his hand into his pocket to feel the small velvety box he'd been carrying around with him for the past week. He felt Jeannie gently kiss his neck, her hand sliding around his waist and John wondered why he'd been given this chance to be happy after his divorce._

"_I have something for you," John said before he lost his nerve._

_Jeannie pulled back and smiled interested, "Is this an invite for another awkward dinner with your family?"_

"_Smartass," he muttered, "I thought you liked them?"_

"_I do," Jeannie assured him, she'd been the one who'd pushed the reconciliation between them, "But watching you squirm more than once a month can be uncomfortable."_

"_I don't squirm," John defended himself._

_Jeannie giggled at his pout, "You do and you're doing it now," she kissed him quickly, "So, what do you have for me?"_

_John pulled out the small jewellery box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring, "This."_

_Jeannie slowly reached for the box, "John?"_

"_Do you want me on my knees?" he teased as she continued to stare at ring before wincing as she stayed silent, "Jeannie?"_

_She licked her lips, "I thought you never wanted to get married again."_

"_I didn't," he shrugged, "Then you came into my life and I don't want to live without you so will you marry me?"_

_Jeannie took the ring out of the box and studied it for a few minutes; finally she looked back up at him and gave him a tearful nod._

"_Was that a yes?" John asked hopefully._

_Jeannie laughed and wrapped her arms around him, "Yes, you idiot. Yes."_

_John took her hand as he took the ring back from her slowly sliding the ring onto her finger before he pulled her into a deep kiss._

_x_

John woke up, sitting up slowly as he tried to process what he'd just dreamed...it couldn't be a dream, it had been so vivid. How did he know about the proposal, how did he know...

With a sigh John headed into the en-suite and washed his face, it was bizarre sleeping in what used to be his parents' bedroom but even more bizarre was thinking that this was where he...the other him...or possibly really him slept with his friend's sister.

John scrubbed his hand across his face, this was just insane. With a sigh he crawled back into bed, he was still sore and knew the only thing he could do just now was get some sleep.

x

Jeannie curled around her pillow wishing she could get to sleep but it wasn't easy. She barely slept alone anymore and never in a different bed in her own home. They very rarely spent nights apart, if either of them had to travel for any reason the other would try to arrange their schedule so they could travel together.

Jeannie sighed; when she'd met John she'd never imagined this. In fact when they'd kissed on her birthday Jeannie had decided that for the first time she was going to have a one night stand. She'd only ever slept with Caleb before she met John and had never expected to see him again after she left Cat's parents house.

His offer to drive her home had taken both of them by surprise; her acceptance had shocked her even more. They'd ended up in a hotel for the night and the next day, even when they finally reached Jeannie's apartment John had stayed for several more days before he had to leave. He arrived back a week later.

John had decided to resign from the Air Force, as almost every one of his superiors wanted, before using his knowledge of planes to start his own company, now run as part of the Sheppard 'Empire' and they'd barely spent any time apart since. Until now.

"I want you back," Jeannie whispered into her pillow, "Please come back to me, John. Please."

* * *

John yawned, checking the clock beside him he was amazed to discover it was almost ten. The sunshine was pushing through the curtains and John could hear the sounds of the world outside, sounds that didn't include the hum of an Ancient city or the sound of the ocean.

Wincing at his stiff muscles John headed in for a shower, he stood under the spray for a while hoping once he stepped out things would magically come back to normal.

Finally he reasoned it never would and turned the water off, drying quickly John hunted through the closet where he found a pair of black denims and a black t-shirt. Once he was dressed John headed downstairs, smiling as the smell of coffee filled the air around him.

"Okay," Jeannie was on the phone again, "Mer, I said okay."

As John entered the room she smiled at him rolling her eyes slightly.

"Mer, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," she laughed at something her brother said, "You too."

She hung the phone and shrugged, "Just my brother's weekly call."

"He'll be here tomorrow?" John asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah, it's my..." Jeannie hesitated slightly, "It's my birthday. He's been visiting every year for it since we got married; I try not to discourage it."

John nodded relieved that Rodney would be here soon; he'd be able to ask for his help. To distract himself John grabbed the coffee pot and poured a mug coffee. He opened the fridge to grab the milk but stopped as he saw a can of whipped cream, his hand lingered over it and after a second he picked it up turning to Jeannie questioningly.

She blushed again and took it from him, replacing it in the fridge she handed him the milk, "It was our anniversary a few weeks ago," was all she said before sitting down again with her own coffee.

John hid a smile behind his coffee as he worked out what she meant, as he drank he watched the woman sitting in front of him scribbling in a notebook. He'd seen that look before both on her brother and when she'd visited Atlantis.

"I asked you to marry me after making you go out instead of working on your report," he said without know why, Jeannie's head shot up, "You said you thought I never wanted to get married again."

"John," Jeannie moved and threw her arms around his neck, "You remember."

John gently wrapped his arms around her waist unable to stop himself breathing in the scent of her shampoo and perfume. She felt warm and soft; John suddenly wanted to remember more about their life together.

Jeannie pulled back first and softly kissed his cheek, "Do you want something to eat?"

John's arms were still wrapped around her waist as she leaned back, he studied her for several moments before he let go and nodded.

x

An hour later, John was wandering around the house while Jeannie sat working in her study. She'd taken several days off but wanted to finish a few things first so she could concentrate on helping her husband remember their life together. The doorbell interrupted her and Jeannie headed to see who was visiting them. She opened the door and stared in surprise at who was standing there.

"Dr Beckett?" Jeannie asked as the doctor who'd treated John stood there looking sheepish.

He gave her a smile, "I thought I'd pop by and see how your husband was doing."

"Doc?" John's confused voice preceded him, "What are you doing here?"

Jeannie saw the suspicious, dangerous look in her husband's eyes and gently rested her hand on his arm to calm him.

"Honestly?" the doctor grimaced before sighing as he took in the two impassive faces; he nodded to Jeannie, "Your brother sent me."

"Mer sent you?" Jeannie demanded.

Carson looked confused, "Who?"

"She means Rodney," John told the other man, "He sent you?"

"Aye," Carson shrugged, "Can I come in?"

Jeannie nodded; she slipped her hand from John's arm and slid it into his hand before leading the two men into the lounge.

"How do you know my brother?" Jeannie asked as she sat down, pulling John to sit beside her.

Carson's eyes became slightly haunted, "We worked together several years ago and we keep in touch. I'm guessing you told him my name."

Jeannie laughed, "He did seem to recognise it but didn't say...he asked you to come and check on John?"

The astonishment in the young woman's voice made Carson smile, "Aye, he didn't so much ask as demand. But you know Rodney."

Jeannie shook her head in amazement, "Less than I thought."

x

John's first reaction when he'd seen Carson standing in the doorway was that this might not be some sort of Alternate Universe but a trap until Carson had confessed who sent him. Now he had the doctor he trusted most, no offense to Keller but Carson would be the one he'd want anytime he had the choice, so John decided to confide in the doctor.

"Jeannie," John untangled his hand from hers, "I need to talk to the doc for a bit. Can you give us a minute?"

She gave him a penetrating look before nodding, "I was going for a swim anyway. I'll see you after."

John couldn't stop himself from asking, "We have a pool?"

"Your father had it installed before we moved in," Jeannie told him; she gently brushed her lips to his cheek before leaving the two men alone.

John waited until Jeannie was gone before he turned to Carson, "I need to talk you about something and I don't want her to hear."

Carson frowned slightly, "Alright."

"My memory of the last few years is completely different," John explained, "I knew who Jeannie was but the fact we're married was a hell of a shock."

"I got that," Carson chuckled, "The mind is a strange creature. Let me ask you something, in this other life were you happy?"

John shrugged, "Yeah, kind of."

"Kind of," Carson repeated, "From what I know from talking to Jeannie and Rodney, you are happy here. I believe you two had a fight before you left the house, I'm not an expert but it's possible your own mind decided to show you that you're lucky where you are."

John frowned as he thought over Carson's words, wanting to find something to refute as the Alternate Universe theory was crumbling away, "How did I know your name?"

Carson chuckled, "I've thought about this too, I was your doctor when you were brought in, you were conscious though a little incoherent so you probably heard one of the nurses say it. Let me ask you, have you remembered anything yet?"

John slowly nodded.

"Then what seems more credible?" Carson asked, "That your mind played tricks on you or you've lived a different life and don't belong here?"

John shrugged, "I guess that my mind played tricks on me."

"If you need to talk anymore," Carson said as he stood to go, "Just give me a call. Your brother-in-law has my number. Spend some time with your wife and let your memory come back in its own time."

x

John wandered downstairs to what he remembered being just a large, overfilled room that was now a brightly lit swimming pool with a few loungers sitting at the side – not surprised he'd known where to go. As he walked towards the water he spotted Jeannie swimming laps.

"I like to swim," he heard her voice in his head, "But finding the time isn't easy."

His musing was interrupted by Jeannie, "Hand me a towel," she called as she pulled herself up out of the water.

John grabbed the large towel sitting on the shelf beside him and walked towards her, his eyes were drawn along her body as she walked forward. She was wearing a black bathing costume and John couldn't take his eyes off her. Jeannie reached out to take the towel surprised when John wrapped it around her.

"Is Dr Beckett gone?" she asked, trying to focus as his hands gently rubbed her arms through the towel.

"Yeah," John replied, he continued to rub her arm while looking into her eyes, "Jeannie, I need you to tell me more."

"Like what?" Jeannie asked moving slightly closer to her.

John slid his hand up to her cheek, "Mostly why we live here."

Jeannie laughed softly, "Let me get changed then I'll tell you what I can." She tried to move but John kept her with him, "John..."

She was cut off as John gently kissed her, it was a sweet soft kiss but considering how cold he'd been since he'd woke in the hospital it filled Jeannie with hope things would return to normal soon.

They parted and Jeannie shivered, "I'll meet you upstairs," she breathed slipping out of his arms a smile covering her face.

John watched her leave and smiled to himself, that had felt right and he was beginning to think Carson had been spot on.

* * *

John motioned Jeannie to sit beside him when she entered the room; she curled up pulling her legs beneath her and waited. They sat in silence for several minutes before Jeannie gently punched his shoulder.

"You wanted to talk," she reminded him.

John shrugged, "Lots of question, no idea where to start."

"Okay," Jeannie said, biting her lip in thought for a moment, "You want to know why we live here when you spent years trying to get away, right?"

"Right."

She bit her lip again for a second which John found extremely cute before she took a deep breath.

"We'd been seeing each other for about three months," she explained, "When we got around to the subject of families. I explained that Mer and I talked rarely but we at least talked. When I told you this you seemed sad that you and David didn't."

"I guess," John shrugged, making Jeannie roll her eyes at him.

"Anyway," she continued, "You talked about how your father hated your career choice and that now you'd changed you wondered what he'd say."

John stared at her with amazement, "You talked me into contacting him, didn't you?"

"I simply pointed out you might regret not finding out what he'd say," Jeannie told him innocently, "So you finally contacted him and we were invited for lunch...well you were and you decided to bring me along..."

x

_John glanced over to where Jeannie stood looking completely relaxed as they waited for the door to be answered. He was a little annoyed she wasn't as nervous as he was about coming to face his father, he'd decided since she'd persuaded him to have this reunion then she was coming with him to share in the 'joyous' moment. The door opened and John automatically stood slightly straighter as his father appeared before them._

"_John," Patrick Sheppard greeted his son, his voice cool but not as cold as it had been before John had left._

"_Hi, Dad," John replied trying to be as cheerful as possible, he motioned to his companion; "This is Jeannie McKay."_

"_It's nice to meet you," Jeannie smiled sweetly._

_Patrick offered her his hand and he escorted her inside, "You too."_

_John watched his father walking into the house with his girlfriend; he stumbled on that thought suddenly wondering if she was his girlfriend. He shook his head deciding to sort that out later and followed on. _

_Walking into the house he'd ran away from so many years ago John felt uncomfortable, annoyed that Jeannie had already charmed his father. John rolled his eyes as he heard Patrick laugh at something Jeannie said and he hoped it wasn't something about him._

"_John," his father called, "Are you joining us?"_

_With a sigh he headed towards the dining room for what he knew was going to be an extremely awkward lunch. _

"_Why did I let her talk me into this?" he wondered softly as he stepped into the room._

_x_

_John felt Jeannie squeeze his hand beneath the table as they sat alone, "You're going to pull something if you don't relax."_

"_I'd like to see you relax in this situation," he muttered to her._

_Jeannie smiled at him, "I'm perfectly relaxed in this situation."_

_John stared at her, "I'm beginning to forget why I like you."_

_Jeannie laughed with a gleam in her eyes, "Think back to last night and you'll remember."_

"_Oh yeah," he grinned back, slightly annoyed that his father re-entered the room interrupting them._

_Patrick Sheppard retook his seat, "Sorry about that. Just a something at the office I needed to sort. So, Jeannie you were telling me what you do."_

"_I've just received my PhD in astrophysics," Jeannie shrugged, "I'll be starting work in a laboratory next month doing some extremely exciting work."_

_Patrick nodded with satisfaction, "And John, now you're no longer flying planes?"_

_John gripped Jeannie's hand tightly, "I'm designing them now, my degree is in aeronautics, remember?"_

_The silence at the table continued for several minutes before Jeannie started the conversation again._

"_John said his brother works with you," she said as they continued their lunch, "I was hoping to meet him too."_

"_David's in Chicago," Patrick explained, "Visiting a friend."_

"_Well maybe next time," she smiled turning to John, "Right?"_

_John frowned at her blatant attempt to make sure there was a next time before he nodded, "Right."_

_x_

"So you bullied me into returning to the fold?" John demanded with a chuckle.

"I didn't bully," Jeannie defended with a look of pure innocence, "I charmed and your father loves me. In fact he..."she trailed off as he stared at her, "What?"

"He's alive?" John breathed; he'd regretted not being able to talk to his father before his death the fact that he might still be alive was something he hadn't expected but felt relieved by.

Jeannie reached out and rested her hand on his, "He was visiting a friend in hospital when he had his heart attack. The doctors were able to save him. Dad's fine," Jeannie rested her head against his, "I promise."

John wrapped his arms around her waist, as she talked his memory was slowly reasserting itself and the time he remembered in Atlantis was fading. The woman in his arms cuddled close to him and John decided this was his life; he was going to forget his strange dream.

"I love you," he breathed to her without thought.

Jeannie's head shot up and she stared at him with tears in her eyes before hugging him tightly, "I love you too."

x

Dinner that night between them was quiet but relaxed. They talked generally, Jeannie telling him about the plans for her birthday tomorrow. After dinner they sat and watched a movie, John found sitting with Jeannie resting against him was comfortable and he was quite content just to sit there.

Jeannie shifted and yawned, "Okay, Mer will be here early the same as he always is so we should go to bed."

John nodded and when they stood he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Do we live here alone?"

She laughed, "We do have a housekeeper but she's visiting her sister. So we're here all alone."

"Good," John murmured as he pulled her into a kiss.

Unlike the other kisses they'd shared recently this was intense, John pulling her close as his hands moved across her body. Jeannie pulled away from him and started away; she turned back and beckoned him to follow her before disappearing. John headed up to their bedroom and frowned to find she wasn't there, he then heard her in the en-suite brushing her teeth and John quickly undressed. He turned when he heard the door open and smiled as Jeannie appeared, her hair tumbling down her back and a smile on her lips as she dropped the bathrobe she wearing. John caught her hand and drew her close; they kissed falling back onto the bed losing themselves in each other.

* * *

John groaned as the insistent sound of the doorbell broke through his relaxed sleep. He cracked open one eye to find Jeannie snuggled up beside him waking up as well.

"Get the door," she murmured, "It's your house."

John chuckled before retaliating, "He's your brother."

"Rat," Jeannie muttered, she gave him a quick kiss before sliding out of bed and dressing quickly, "I'll get you back for this."

John chuckled as she disappeared; he heard Rodney's distinctive voice float up.

"Finally, I thought you'd moved out or something."

"It's barely eight thirty, Mer," Jeannie replied with a laugh, "Some of us actually like to sleep in on our days off."

"Happy Birthday," Rodney quickly changed the subject.

John stretched as the voices faded, probably into the kitchen for food if he knew Rodney which he did. The only thing he was annoyed about was he'd come so early, if he'd had the chance he would have given Jeannie a quick birthday present before her brother showed up.

John jumped into the shower, as he washed he remembered where he'd left her actual present. John was about to head downstairs when his cell phone started to ring. Barely glancing at who was calling he hit the button.

"Hello?"

"John?" the familiar voice said.

He froze, why the hell was Rodney calling him from downstairs.

"Colonel," Rodney's voice came again, "Are you there?"

"Rodney?" he choked out, "Is this a joke? Why are you calling me from the kitchen?"

"Listen very carefully to me," Rodney said, "You are Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard of the Atlantis Expedition. The life you're experiencing is not yours."

John dropped to sit on the bed, "Rodney, tell me this is some kind of joke. Tell me this is you in the kitchen having a laugh."

"Colonel, I need you to listen carefully," Rodney told him, "You've switched places with yourself in an alternate universe, his memories are taking over yours so that Atlantis will seem like a dream. It's not. We're here and we're trying to bring you home but you need to help us."

"How?" John asked quietly trying to process the information.

"You'll need the Stargate and the version of me in that universe," Rodney told him.

"That's not going to be easy," John said, "I'm not connected to the Stargate programme here."

He heard Rodney let out a huff of annoyance, "Find a way," Rodney snapped, "We don't have much time, John. I'll call again tonight."

"Rodn..." John sighed as the call cut off, "Crap."

x

"Morning," Jeannie greeted him as he entered the kitchen, she gave him a quick kiss, "There's coffee in the pot."

"Thanks," John smiled at her, wondering if the other John knew how lucky he was, "Hey, Rodney."

Suspicion filled Rodney's eyes, "What's with you?"

John turned to Jeannie in confusion, "What?"

"You've never called him Rodney before," she explained before turning to her brother, "Be nice, he's still a little confused after his accident."

Rodney let out a snort but remained silent as drank his coffee.

"I'm going to have a shower," Jeannie told them, "Behave."

John watched Jeannie leave the kitchen; he waited until he was sure she was out of hearing range before he turned back to Rodney.

"Okay, I need your help, Rodney," John said, finding the other man looking at him confused, "I don't have time just now to go into details so a yes or no from you is all I need."

"For what?" Rodney stared at him suspiciously.

"You work at Area 51 for the Stargate programme," John stated, "Right?"

Rodney stared at him dumb-founded, "How...What..."

"I'll take that as a yes," John cut off his stammer, "Okay, I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard; I'm the head of Atlantis' Military contingent."

"Atlantis?"

John grimaced at Rodney, "I need your help. For me to get back to my own Universe and the other me to get back here we need the Stargate."

"Why?"

"Because the other you in my universe is going to use some Ancient device to switch us back," John replied before hesitating, "I guess."

"Is this some crazy way to try and dump my sister?" Rodney demanded sharply.

John sighed, "I...I'm crazy about Jeannie and I want to stay with her but I know I don't belong here."

Rodney continued to stare at him for several minutes; John could practically see the wheels in his head turning and waited until Rodney turned and nodded.

"What do you want me to say?" Rodney demanded, "My brother in law is really from an alternate universe?"

"It's a start," John shrugged, making the other man frown, "I don't know, Rodney I've never had to do this before. Say you know of a possible security leak, that usually sends them into insanity."

"Let me make a call," he said, "But if this is some kind of trick..."

John shook his head; it was going to be a long day.

x

John watched Rodney as he talked to General Landry, personally John would have went straight to O'Neill but Rodney was the one doing the talking just now. John knew that they'd have to go straight to Cheyenne Mountain if Rodney managed to convince Landry that this was serious. If Rodney succeeded then he had to explain to Jeannie what was going on and this was the bit he wasn't looking forward to.

What the hell could he say? Remember the guy who made love to you last night well he's not really your husband but a doppelganger from an alternate world where you're married to someone else.

John shook his head, not the way to go. She was a scientist, Jeannie would probably find this fascinating.

"Please find it fascinating," John pleaded softly.

He turned as Rodney closed his phone and turned back to him, "Well?"

"Landry wants us at the base as soon as possible," Rodney told him, "Any idea how to get there?"

"I'll fly," John replied quickly before licking his lips nervously, "Do you want..."

Rodney laughed harshly, "You're telling her."

John grimaced at Rodney, "Thanks for the support."

As John slowly left the room and headed upstairs he knew Rodney was smirking behind his back.

x

John entered the bedroom to find Jeannie drying her hair in front of the full length mirror; she wore a simple denim skirt and green top. He stopped in the doorway and watched her feeling more and more annoyed at this whole situation. John did like his life in Atlantis, the conversation with his Rodney on the phone this morning had brought the memories to the front of his mind but he still had the other John's memories. This included his romance with the woman sitting on the bed and the feelings that had grown quickly.

"Hey," she smiled at him when she placed the hairdryer down, "Something wrong?"

John walked over to her and gently traced his finger along her cheek, "We have to go to Colorado, now."

Jeannie stepped back and tilted her head to one side folding her arms across her chest, "Why?"

John decided to take a chance, "I need you to trust me, Jeannie. Just for a while until we get where we're going."

"John..."

He reached out and pulled her into his arms, "I promise I will tell you everything once we get there but for now," he paused, "I really need you to trust me."

Jeannie let out a long sigh before she nodded, "Fine."

John didn't say another word; he wrapped his arms around her knowing he was going to lose this very soon.

* * *

The SGC looked almost exactly the same as it did in his own Universe; John gripped Jeannie's hand as they walked with Rodney and their escort towards the conference room. She'd been silent on the journey here, John was thankful he had to concentrate on his flying so didn't have to dodge questions. Rodney had kept his head down and avoided speaking to her by concentrating on his computer. John wasn't looking forward to telling everything to Landry but the fact he'd be telling Jeannie at the same time worried him.

"Mr Sheppard," Landry greeted coolly as they walked into the briefing room, "You've caused a great deal of trouble in a short time."

"You've no idea," John laughed slightly before he automatically added, "Sir."

Landry motioned the three of them to sit, "Dr McKay has told me you are a security risk," he said as he took his own seat, "I want to know why."

John gently squeezed Jeannie's hand as she looked darkly at him; he turned his attention to Landry again.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard of the Atlantis Expedition," John said, watching the disbelief in the older man's eyes, "A few days ago I somehow swapped places with my counterpart in this Universe. At first I was completely confused but soon the memories of the John Sheppard from here asserted themselves."

"What do you mean?" Landry asked, he seemed interested although still quite sceptical.

John could feel Jeannie's eyes on him but didn't turn to see the angry look he knew she was giving him, "I remembered his life with Jeannie, and I began to believe that my world was just a hallucination. Then I got a phone call from Rodney."

"What?" Rodney snapped as Landry looked at him.

"Not him," John clarified, "The Rodney from my world somehow managed to break through and explained to me. This is why I'm here because to switch us back we need the Stargate."

Silence filled the room and John finally looked at Jeannie, her blue eyes were icy and he sighed.

"Mr Sheppard," Landry said, "Mrs Sheppard..."

"Dr Sheppard," Jeannie cut him off sharply.

"My apologies," Landry continued, "I need to speak to Dr McKay for a few minutes. Wait here and we'll continue this discussion in a few minutes."

He motioned Rodney into his office leaving John and Jeannie alone with the exception of the two guards standing unobtrusively in the corner.

x

"So you're not my husband," Jeannie finally spoke, pulling away when he reached out for her hand, "Don't."

"Jeannie, I had no idea until this morning," he told her, "I thought...I believed..." he stopped, "I can't explain any of this Jeannie but I'm asking for you to just trust me a little longer and he'll be back with you."

"This is insane," she snapped, "This is just insane."

John shrugged "Actually, it's pretty much a normal day at the office."

As she frowned at him John gave her a hopeful little smile, she shook her head with a smile almost on her lips, "Fine. I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

John leaned back in his seat unable to not grin at her, "It's not the first time."

Jeannie dropped back into her seat, "Not today, John. I'm not in the mood to be teased."

He winced, checking through the window to where Landry and Rodney were still talking he turned to Jeannie and moved so he was looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, gently touching her cheek, "I wish this wasn't real, I wish I could just take you back out of here and go home but I'm not your husband. If we did leave now and forget everything I'd always feel I wasn't in the right place."

Jeannie sighed and rested her head against his; she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

x

John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket before the Batman theme started to play; he moved away from Jeannie and pulled it out. It showed an unknown number and John knew he could just press stop; he could just ignore it and take Jeannie home. A few months he was sure he could allow himself to forget all about Atlantis but the second passed, John couldn't abandon the people who counted on him.

"Rodney?" he answered it as Jeannie moved to call her brother and Landry back in.

"Who else would it be?" Rodney answered caustically, "Tell me you're in the SGC?"

John chuckled, "I am. I'm putting you on speaker-phone. Landry's here with you...I mean..."

"I'm not stupid, Colonel," Rodney said, he stopped and took a few deep breaths, "Does my alternate have his computer with him?"

"I do," Mer said; John decided to think of him as Mer for the duration of the call, it was easier.

"I'm sending you information," Rodney told him, "It will help you calibrate the Stargate for the transfer. I know some of it might seem bizarre but it's mostly based on Ancient technology."

John saw Mer's eyes light up at what he was seeing appear in front of him. he motioned his sister over and the siblings stood watching in astonishment.

"We have eight hours and twenty three minutes before the connections between our Universes are severed," Rodney spoke again after a few minutes, "I'll call again in six hours so we can synchronise our switch."

With that said, the phone cut off.

"General," Mer turned to Landry, "I'll start working on this."

Jeannie tapped her brother's shoulder making him turn back to her, "I'm coming to help. I want to know exactly what's happening."

He glanced at the General who nodded in agreement and the siblings left the room.

x

"So, Colonel," Landry said, motioning him to take a seat again, "In your world the Atlantis expedition went ahead."

John slid back into his own seat, "Yes, sir. Why didn't they go to Atlantis here?"

Landry sighed, "General O'Neill was visiting the site but during the flight to the base..."

"A drone was fired accidentally," John breathed when the other man trailed off sadly, "Who was flying?"

"Captain Fuller," Landry told him, frowning as John groaned, "What?"

"Fuller had a hangover," John stated sadly, "I, in my world, I told him to sleep it off and I flew the General," he left out a soft snort, "It's how I ended up involved in the insanity."

"The powers that be decided that trying to send an expedition would be too much of a risk," Landry explained, "Therefore once they'd learned everything they could from the outpost most of the team was split up and sent to other parts of the Stargate program."

John chewed on his lip for a few moments, he drummed his fingers on the long table before making his decision, "I'll give you as much information as I can about Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy since I'm pretty much sitting on my ass till Rodney and Jeannie finish. It might help you get the expedition kick-started."

Landry nodded, "That would be helpful, Colonel."

"One thing," John stopped the older man as he headed back into his office, "If you do go, send McKay, Zelenka and Carson Beckett. They'll be needed."

* * *

John jumped as Jeannie touched his shoulder, he'd been engrossed in giving them as much information as he could about Atlantis and was surprised he didn't hear her.

"Hey," he stretched, wincing at the crack in his neck, "How you guys doing?"

Jeannie slid into the seat beside him, "We're just waiting for the next call."

John dropped the pen onto the pad filled with as much detail as he'd managed to write down over the past few hours, "Good. This will be over soon and you can have the birthday you planned."

"John," she sighed, she pushed her hand through her hair, "John, I've read over absolutely everything we've been given by your version of Mer and I can't guarantee this will work."

He rested his hand on her shoulder, "Jeannie..."

"No, listen to me," she said, pulling his hand off his shoulder and holding them tightly "John, you could die and I don't care how selfish this is but I can't lose you. Don't do this."

"Honey," John soothed without thinking," I trust Rodney, he has saved my life more times than I want to count and I've got two of them plus you working on this. Come here," he pulled her off the seat and wrapped his arms around her, "Part of me doesn't want to do this. Because he's getting the best out of this deal."

Jeannie gave him a confused look, "How did you work that out?"

"He gets you," John breathed, he didn't have much time left here, "Don't get me wrong my friends are important to me but I've no one there to wake up to, to cuddle with during a movie," he paused and smiled at her, "No one to lick cream off of."

Jeannie let out a soft giggle, hoping the guards nearby hadn't heard any of that.

"He gets you," John murmured again.

They stood together in silence; John rested his cheek against her hair not thinking about everything he wanted because he knew it wasn't his.

"What about the version of me there?" Jeannie broke the silence, "Is there no way..."

"She's married to Caleb and they have a daughter," John told her, "It's too late. But she is happy, I know that."

Jeannie slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him, they broke apart as John's phone started to ring again.

"Guess it's time," John sighed, brushing his lips to her forehead.

x

John stood in the control room and phased out the two Rodney's as they talked, instead he watched the woman he'd never thought of in any way other than his friend's sister who he was now deeply in love with. He hoped that when he returned home it would be like a dream and fade fast, mostly. Jeannie was following the back and forth between the two versions of her brother, throwing things in every so often. Finally they'd agreed and John pulled himself back to the conversation.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" John said to his Rodney before Landry could ask.

"We're fine on this side," the Rodney from his universe said, "Remember we have one shot at this."

With that he hung up and John turned to the other Rodney, "Well?"

"We dial the Gate in ten minutes using the data your version of me sent," Rodney explained, "We'll send the IDC signal and you walk through. You'll return to your own world through your Stargate and our John will come back the same way."

John took in a deep breath, this was the time to say goodbye. He turned to Landry and offered his hand.

"Thanks for helping me," John told the older man as they shook hands, "If you hadn't believed me then I'd be stuck here and no matter how tempting that might be, I'd always know I'd abandoned Atlantis."

"It was interesting meeting you, Colonel," Landry replied, "Good luck."

John nodded as the older man moved away allowing him his other goodbyes in a semblance of privacy.

"Rodney," John smiled, he rested his hand on the other man's shoulder, "I couldn't have done anything without your help. I think Landry's gonna try and get the Atlantis project going here again. If you're asked, go with them – you're needed there. Just, take Carson along."

Rodney laughed before shaking his hand, "Good luck, John."

John finally turned to Jeannie and wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you for showing me...for loving..." he trailed off and gently kissed her cheek, "Just thanks. And keep him in line."

"I will," Jeannie brushed her lips to his, "Don't forget us."

John laughed, "No chance of that, especially if my Rodney knows we're married here I'll never hear the end of it."

x

Jeannie kept her eyes on John as he entered the Gateroom, at her side her brother was giving orders and Jeannie smiled to herself as she'd finally found out just what her brother was doing. He'd given her a crash course in the Stargate so she knew what she was working on but nothing had prepared her for seeing it in action.

"Wow," she breathed, she shook herself and returned her focus to John.

He was standing at the base of the ramp and turned to look back at them.

"IDC code sent," Rodney reported over the comm., "Go now."

John gave them a small wave before he ran up the ramp and disappeared into the blue centre of the Stargate. Panic filled her as the Gate shut down, the light from the wormhole snapping away suddenly and although her logical mind reminded her that this was what was meant to happen part of her felt she'd lost her husband forever. A hand gently squeezed her shoulder and Jeannie looked up to find her brother watching her, without a word he pulled her close as they waited the agonising moments until the Stargate started to dial again.

"Please, please, please," Jeannie murmured under her breath as Rodney moved back to his computer.

"Signal received," Rodney reported before looking up at the Gate.

Jeannie watched holding her breath until a ripple formed on the event horizon moments before a figure stumbled out. Without thought Jeannie darted out of the control room, down the stairs and round into the Gateroom to the bottom of the ramp. She stopped, watching warily as the new arrival looked at her.

John reached out and pulled her into his arms, "I missed you."

Jeannie wrapped her arms around him tightly, laughing slightly hysterical as she realised it was finally over and she had her husband back.

* * *

John staggered out of the event horizon, his head swimming but he quickly steadied himself and looked around.

"Atlantis," he sighed in relief as he saw the large bright Gateroom before him, light streaming in through the stained glass windows.

"Colonel?"

John looked over at where the leader of Atlantis stood watching him quizzically.

"Good to see you, Mr Woolsey," John grinned accepting the other man's hand before turning to his team.

They were standing in a tight group watching him warily; John turned and slapped Rodney on the shoulder as he nodded at the other two.

"No matter what Universe I'm in," John told Rodney, "You still manage to pull a rabbit out of the hat."

Rodney snorted, "We needed you around here. He had your memories but lacked your suicidal tendencies."

Teyla gently slapped Rodney's arm, "You were missed, Colonel."

"Yeah," Ronon added, "He didn't last ten seconds against me, you last at least twenty."

"Dr Keller wants you in the infirmary," Woolsey interrupted their reunion before John could retort.

John nodded and started out, followed by the rest of his team who all wanted to make sure he was really okay – no matter how much Rodney had said he would be.

x

John sat on a balcony; he'd chosen it because it was in a quiet part of the city. He'd been back home for a total of six hours now and he still wasn't able to forget. What was even worse Rodney knew who his alternate was married to and he'd said nothing annoying. He'd actually just shrugged and noted she could have married the 'English Major' in two worlds. John was weirded out by that more than anything.

"John?"

"Hey, Teyla," John drawled as she walked onto the balcony Torren sleeping against her shoulder.

She gracefully sat across from him without the baby waking and stared at him, "You are not truly happy to be home, are you?"

"Why d'you think that?" John asked taken back by her question.

Teyla smiled, "Because I know you well. You saw a life you could have had and it is something you still want."

John leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, "I've never seen her in that way before, Teyla and now...life is back to normal."

"John..."

"Everything is fine," John cut her off, he stood and started back inside, "Thanks for the talk."

As he walked away leaving her sitting with her son John pulled out his lucky coin, this tiny disc controlled his destiny so many times. Tossing it in the air John caught it, his fist tightened round the metal feeling it bite into his palm. This was his life, the coin had guided him here and this was what he was supposed to be doing – he wasn't going to be jealous of what another version of him had.

At least he was going to try.


End file.
